The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to an engine driven welder-generator.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations, which often rely on the use of a welder-generator to power the welding process. Welder-generators typically include internal components, such as electrical circuitry, a generator, an engine, and a muffler, which cooperate to produce a suitable power output for the welding operation. Such power outputs may be alternating current (AC) power or direct current (DC) power depending on the welding operation being performed. Moreover, the power may be adapted for particular applications, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, stick welding, and so forth.
Some welding operations may require an operator to switch between welding processes that require different power outputs (e.g., switch between AC TIG welding and DC stick welding). Furthermore, welding operators often require the use of AC auxiliary power for tools, such as hand grinders and lamps. Such auxiliary power may be provided by the welding power supply (e.g., an engine driven generator), but typically operating under a particular regime (e.g., at a constant speed needed to provide fixed frequency output (e.g., 60 Hz in North America), or via so-called “synthetic aux” equipment (e.g., inverter circuits). Accordingly, a welding operator may require the flexibility to alternate between an AC power output and a DC power output during the welding operation. The operator may also require both a DC power output and an AC power output concurrently during a weld, such as when the operator is running a DC welding process and using auxiliary power for one or more tools. Unfortunately, many traditional welder-generators require welding operators to choose between DC welding power and AC welding power. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved welder-generators that overcome such drawbacks.